Daughter of Aries
by Arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: What if there was at least one person in the Cullen household who knew about the chances of a Hybrid baby being born but Edward didn't listen to him? After not listening to Jasper and coming back with Bella being pregnant secrets Jasper has kept hidden come out.
1. Chapter 1

****Jasper's POV****

I sighed and rubbed my face as I sat in my study. I was trying to figure out how to convince Edward to use protection. I know he loves Bella but he can't make the same mistake I did.

 ** **She's not a mistake.****

I shook my head at Major's growling before going to my bookshelf. I pulled out a particular set of books and moved the panel behind it. After moving the panel I opened up the little safe and pulled out a titanium box. My eyes caught the picture of two raven haired women. One who I love very much. Not my Alice of course but someone who means so much more.

 ** **You need to get in touch with her. I want her back.****

 _ _You know she can't be here. Alice would never understand.__

 _ ** **I don't care. I want her home.****_

I huffed in frustration at the Major rattling his cage and put everything the way it was before slipping the titanium case into my inside jacket pocket. I shook my head and walked down the stairs to see how Edward was doing.

 ** **Mia's POV****

I was running fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get to Uncle Peter. He would know where to find my father. I had to warn him about what I had heard from my friend.

 ** **Peter POV****

I straightened from over a car hood and listened to the little knower in my head. I smirked and went inside.

"Char you better load up on some human food." I said as I climbed the stairs to the room across from our bedroom.

"Why?" She asked as she looked up from her painting.

"She's looking for daddy."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."


	2. Chapter 2

****Jasper POV****

I watched as Bella went to dance with Emmett and walked over to Edward who was talking to Tanya.

"Excuse me I need to borrow Edward for a minute." I gave Tanya a smile who returned it and walked away. I looked at Edward. "Follow me real quick."

"Okay." I felt the confusion coming off him.

I walked to an area where no one could hear us and pulled the box out of my pocket. "When you sleep with Bella on your honeymoon use one of these." I put the box in his hands.

"Why would I need condoms?"

"You don't know what the venom will do to her. This is making sure it's safe."

"Wouldn't normal condoms melt?"

"These were made for vampire use."

Edward nodded. "Alright thanks Jasper."

I nodded and walked away secure that Bella won't end up dying before her time.

 ** **~With Peter, Mia's POV~****

I walked up to the door of the ranch home and took a breath before knocking on the door.

"Mia!"

I laughed as Uncle Peter picked me up to twirl me in a circle. "Hey Uncle Peter."

After he put me down I felt myself get pulled into the ample chest of my aunt. "Umm hey Aunt Char. Can you let me go so that I can breath?"

"It's so good to see you sweetie."

I laughed softly. "It's good to see you too."

"So what brings you here?"

"Where's my dad?"

"Now Mia you know the Major would kill me if I told you where he was."

"Uncle Peter I need to find him. I heard some things and I need to track him down. Last time me and him spoke there was talk about one of his coven mates being an idiot."

"Mia I.."

"Uncle Peter either tell me where he is or I will find him myself. He's got trouble headed his way."

"Look my knower says it isn't time for you to see him yet."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You bet..."

"Fuck me you look like the Major when you glare at me like that." I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Little One I promise it's okay. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

I shook my head.

"Then trust me. Come one let's go inside."

I sighed and followed him inside.

 ** **~Two Weeks Later Peter's POV~****

I sighed and walked over to where Mia sat with Char and sighed. "Mia?"

She looked up and I sighed seeing all the things in her eyes. "What is it Uncle Peter?"

"He's in Forks, Washington."

"The trouble is headed there big time isn't it?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "You coming with me?"

"Not my time yet."

She nodded and went to pack before heading out the door. "I'll see you soon."

I watched her leave with a sigh.

 ** **~Mia's POV~****

It had taken me two days to get to Forks. I caught my father's scent and followed it to a house in the middle of the woods. I sent out a cocktail of urgency, love, and a bit of anger. I leaned against a tree and just waited.

 ** **~Jasper's POV~****

I sighed as I listened to the family argue about Bella being pregnant.

"Bella won't die if you can turn her in time. Also you have to make sure she drinks blood to keep the baby healthy."

Carlisle turned to me. "How do you know that?"

I sighed then felt the emotional cocktail sent to me. I smiled slightly and went outside. I saw Mia and grinned. "Mia!" I opened my arms for her and laughed when she collided into my chest. I held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She mumbled into my shirt.

"I'm sorry. You know why I had you stay hidden."

"Yeah I know. Too much danger and I'm a one of a kind." She mumbled back as she pulled away and looked up at me. "Uncle Peter says trouble is headed your way and if what I heard was right then yeah you have it coming big time."

I nodded and lead her in. I looked at the family. "The reason I know what it takes to keep a human alive while pregnant with a vampire's baby is because of Mia." I looked down at my daughter. "She's my daughter."

I felt the shock coming from everyone then fury from Edward. "Why didn't you warn me this could happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "I gave you condoms."

Bella spoke up. "Wait you were given condoms by Jasper and didn't use them?"

Carlisle spoke then. "How do they not melt?"

"I designed them." Mia stated. "When Maria found out about me she wanted to continue it but I was able to stop her from doing it by explaining that the Volturi would see this as the making of an Immortal Child and that stopped her. She told me to make something as birth control so I did and there's been no more children like me since then. Well not true since this would be child number five."

"There are others like you?"

"Yes. They were created by a man named Joham. One boy and two girls." Mia explained. She then looked up at me. "There's trouble coming because of this child and even more because of what happened in Volterra."

"How do you know about that?" Alice demanded.

I growled lightly at the tone Alice had taken with my daughter.

Mia just looked at Alice. "Easy I have friends in Volterra."

I narrowed my eyes down at my daughter. "Explain."

"I know some of the lower guard. They told me about the situation dealing with the Cullens. I was told because of the last time me and you spoke on the phone."

I sighed and rubbed my face then glanced at Edward. "I wished you had listened to me."

"If you know how to save Bella where is Mia's mother."

Mia laughed. "I killed the bitch."

I chuckled seeing the family's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" Alice asked in anger.

Mia looked at Alice and smirked. I shook my head a little seeing the smirk. "She tried to kill my father. You see I don't take kindly to people trying to kill my father. He is the one who brought me into this world and protected me so in turn I protect him. That's why we haven't seen each other in almost a hundred years."

I gave her another hug. "It's going to be okay."

"Oh I know it is but dad it's not going to be easy. The Volturi are not happy with this family."

I looked at Mia and studied her eyes along with her emotions then nodded. "Alright." I then looked at Bella. "Bella if you would can you listen to Mia?"

"Yeah."

"Now wait a minute that child shouldn't stay in Bella." Edward responded.

I watched as Mia rolled her eyes and went to Bella. "I will make sure you and the baby are both healthy and make it through this alive. I remember everything about my own birth so trust me I know what is best."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

****Mia POV****

I woke up and headed into the kitchen where I saw my father at the stove cooking. I went up and hugged him tightly.

"Mia I promise I'm really here with you."

I nodded some. "I know that but it's just hard to believe." I responded quietly before sitting down at the kitchen counter. "So...your actually married to Alice?"

"Yes."

"She seems to be a bit much."

I watched as he sighed. "Mia don't. I do love her and her emotions don't bring me down."

"Fine but she snaps at me or tries to push herself on me as my new mother I am not held responsible for my actions." I thought for a bit. "Actually add Esme and Rosalie to that list too." I grinned hearing his chuckle.

"Fine." He put a plate of food in front of me and I smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook Jasper."

I turned to look at Bella and smiled at her. "He can cook some of the most amazing omelets."

Bella laughed as she sat beside me. She started to fidget some. "Jasper would it..."

"Would you like a veggie one?"

I watched the surprise in Bella's eyes as she nodded. I leaned over to her and whispered low enough so that only she could hear, "My father has a soft spot for pregnant women and children. I know what your husband has said about him but I am going to tell you this. Even though he has a very dark side in him he has always treated me as though I am the most fragile thing in his world. He won't hurt you and he will do anything to make sure you live through this." I pulled away and started eating I felt Bella's hand and looked at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I nodded and looked back at my dad. "So did my package arrive yet?"

"Not yet. Wanna tell me what is in it?"

I shook my head grinning. "Nope I wanna show you instead."

"Fine keep your secrets little one."

I watched as Bella started to eat and got up to get her some blood. I handed it to her in a cup with a lid and straw then put my plate in the sink to wash it.

"Did you really kill your mother?"

I nodded at Bella's question. "When I came out of the womb she was already dying but dad thought that turning her would be best considering a girl needs her mother. Well after turning and awakening she was so mad at my dad. She was upset at being cursed with damnation and having as she called it the Devil's Spawn." I shook my head some. "Well she went to attack me first but dad stopped her. Then as she went after him I used a gift that I had picked up to kill her."

"What gift did you pick up?"

I looked at Bella. "I can make things explode. Granted using it to kill a vampire takes a lot of energy so I try not to do it but I can take out an arm or leg easy enough."

"How have you stopped yourself from being able to be killed?"

I smiled. "I have created weapons that can kill a vampire."

"You've found a way to penetrate a vampire's skin?"

I nodded. "I've even made medical instruments for fun." I laughed seeing the look on Bella's face.

"For fun?"

I nodded some more. "Yes you see I am not as strong as a vampire but I am stronger than a human." I took a breath. "I am also just as vulnerable to being killed as a human though it would take a werewolf or a vampire to do it."

"Hmmm..so how old are you?"

I smiled. "Going on one twenty."

"But you don't look over twenty five."

I smiled. "I know. I stopped physically aging when I was ten."

"Hmmm."

I watched as Bella went back to eating and smiled as I felt my father send me thanks for making Bella comfortable. I sent him back my acceptance and some love. I closed my eyes feeling the love coming back and opened them. I can fully admit I'm a daddy's girl and knowing he loves me is important to me.


	4. Chapter 4

****Jasper POV****

I watched as my daughter sat talking to Bella making her laugh at some of the things she was telling her. I smiled some feeling the emotions coming from the two. It was nice to be able to feel my little girl's emotions after so long. I had missed her more than I realized. I felt Edward's emotions as he stormed in. I glanced at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Carlisle is refusing to listen to me about getting that child out of Bella."

I sighed and looked at him. "Why are you so against having a child? Do you realize that you are giving Bella the one thing you thought she would regret not having? Not to mention Esme and Rose are over the moon at having a baby around."

"I don't want Bella to die."

I shook my head. "She isn't going to die. I'll make sure of it. So will Mia."

"Can I trust your daughter to keep her safe?"

"Absolutely."

I watched as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose then nod. "Fine I'll..." His head snapped up and looked towards Bella with awe as his biggest feeling. I smiled some.

"You heard the baby didn't you?"

"How is that possible?"

"They are very advanced." I explained. "Mia actually remembers being in her mother's womb and her birth. Their brains are like ours."

"It's so happy and full of love for Bella."

I nodded as I watched Mia rub Bella's stomach talking too low for me to hear.

"Jasper may I speak to you."

I sighed hearing Alice's voice and knew she was still angry about how Mia was treating her. I walked towards Alice and followed her outside. I looked down at her.

"Alice if this is another conversation about how Mia isn't being like a daughter to you then please don't get into it."

"I'm her step-mother she should be thrilled to have a mother to bond with."

I rubbed my face and sighed. "Alice the only woman that Mia has a maternal bond with is Char. Maria tried to kill her and so did her mother. You have to understand that."

"I want her to like me."

"If you stop pushing her then she will get the chance to like you."

I felt the frustration as Alice stomped her foot. "It's not fair that she's your little girl and completely ignores me."

"Alice Mia is and always has been a Daddy's Girl. That is never going to change. Even when she gets a mate she will still be a Daddy's Girl."

I walked inside and spotted Mia as she headed into the kitchen to make herself some food. I went in and took the pan from her. "What do you want Little One?"

"Me and Bella are both in the mood for stir fry."

I nodded. "Alright I'll get started on it for you. Go watch a movie or go get to know Em. He's excited about you being here. He finally gets to be an uncle."

Mia laughed. "Alright I'll go play video games with him." She kissed my cheek and walked off making me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

****Emmett's POV****

I sat playing my racing game while keeping an ear out for Mia and Bella. It was interesting to know that I had a fully grown niece and that soon I was going to have a little niece or nephew. Mia seemed a little shy which I guess could be because of her past. I hope she will be willing to hang out. I would like to get to know her. I felt someone sit next to me and looked over to see Mia.

"Hey Mia."

"Hey Emmett. Dad says you wanted to hang out."

I smiled some still feeling odd that Jasper was getting called dad. "Yeah that would be great." I switched out the game to one of my fighting games. "Mortal Kombat okay?"

"Sure."

I handed her a control and waited for it to load. "So how does it feel to be back with the Jazz Man."

I watched the smile break out on her face. "It's great. I've missed him so much."

"It had to be tough to be away from him all this time."

"It has been." She glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen and I noticed her lean close to me. "I have been really worried about him." She whispered so low I barely picked up on it with my hearing. "I had contacted uncle Peter a few times when I heard about him dropping off the radar. This stuff with the Volturi is really bad."

"How bad?"

I watched as she shuddered some closing her eyes. "I am hoping everyone makes it out alive."

I nodded some understanding her fear and glanced back towards the kitchen. "Me and Jasper tried fighting about Edward leaving Bella."

"Then your wife called him and said Bella was dead without knowing for sure if it happened and so here we are."

I nodded again. I bumped her shoulder. "Alright enough sad stuff let's play."

I watched her smile and grinned back at her as we got set up to play. I hope she could play well.


End file.
